Musashi Murayama
Murayama Musashi (村山 武蔵) is a 16-year-old student, in the current 21st century, that has been the master of Sophia through out the eras in which the series occurs. He was originally from the 30th century, but followed Roger Dunstan into the past by unknown means, to issue a warning of a cataclysmic event. His current goal is to capture Dunstan for destroying his world by unleashing the Karakuri Dōji in the past. He stays at Eco Sushi with Shin Ekoda and his family working as an apprentice so as not to look suspicious about living there. Appearance For his age, he is relatively normal in both height and build. When compared to other teenagers in his class, he is shown to be the only one that is near Yamato's unusually tall height. His facial features comprise of medium length blonde hair, that is arranaged with a large prominent fringe, commonly swept so as two longer extensions frame either side of his face and light blue eyes. Unlike the majority of characters presently around his age, he does not belong to "Senjo Academy", meaning that the composition of his uniform is different than most. These clothes consist of a pair of simple purple trousers and jacket, with a small upturned collar, worn over a plain red long-sleeved t-shirt. Musashi's original incarnation of the future, remains relatively the same in appearance, with largely only his clothes changing dramatically between the two periods. However, the single exception to this is in the absence of his right arm and it's subsequent robotic replacement due to modifying his body to fight crime. It is currently unknown as to how much of his arm is comprised of this artifical limb but the damage see mingly extends beyond his wrist. It is also unknown how he managed to cover it up as a regular hand, and whether Eco helped him. When under the guise of an apprentice Sushi Maker, Murayama where's a sushi chef's outfit with a hat commonly seen in delis and conveince stores. Personality Murayama perfectly exemplifies the quality of his respective Dōji and has clearly demonstrated through his often wise and respectful mannerisms. However, while he is often perceived as laid back with a calm smile, he is very serious. He is determined to achieve his goal of stopping the One Hundred Machine Funeral, and as a result he often takes things to the extreme, such as threatening to kill Iruma Tomomitsu and Jealous just because they are on the Evil Side. To some extent his character makes it easy for girls to fall for him. and is very blunt in his speech, mostly towards Yamato. According to Yamato, his back look "lonely" because of the burden he carry. He also prefers to be called by his given name rather than his surname, constantly telling others to call him 'Musashi'. Relationships Yamato Agari Murayama is continuously annoyed at Yamato for letting his emotions get in the way of battle, to the point of fighting with, aiming a gun at him, and calling him "foolish". Instead of telling Yamato that Dunstan was invincible, he lets Yamato travel to the past to learn for himself. He knows of Yamato's shortcomings and as a result tries to take the responsibility of defeating the Evil Doji on himself. Shin Ekoda Eco and Murayama seems to have a father-son relationship and Murayama feels he grateful towards him. Eco took Murayama in after he travels back in time, and it is he that Murayama tells about the One Hundred Machine Funeral. Murayama listens to Eco and gives his ideas a chance, even though he doesn't agree with all of them and possibly the only person that stops him from killing Yamato. Trivia *For unknown reasons, there have been some discrepancies in regards to Musashi's age within the present. When he was initially displayed within Chapter 6, his age was originally displayed as being 19 but by Chapter 8, this had been changed to 16, which was retained when it was demonstrated again in Chapter 11. When these chapters were collected and released in volume format, however, the mistake in chapter 6 was corrected. *Murayama e-mail name is 30th.boy, refering to the fact he is from the future. Category:Characters